eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madou Koukaku:Gameplay
Gameplay Game-play is divided into 3 main parts. World Map Top right, there are three buttons from right to left: *作戦 (Tactics Mode) **外交 Diplomacy: Affects your relationship levels with other territories **拠点 Base: Scouts available resources on other territories and increases the chance of obtaining additional/rare resources when the turn ends. **Recovery: Units and buildings can be recovered **Attack: Decreases endurance/health on enemy buildings **Other: Increase loyalty of units/general and raise territory population **Top Left Menu: # of weeks/turns, the total 魔術 and 兵器 of your territories (an estimated 1,000 fills the meters), displays/hides the names of the territories, displays/hides who controls each territory based on their color, displays/hides areas that are possible to receive invasions, displays/hides routes that can be travelled by foot, displays/hides available resources that can be gathered on the selected territory. *編成 (Organization) - This menu is where you edit your units and organize them into groups, select formations, recovering units for your general, equipping them, etc. **Left side ***Lists the Number of Units/General ***Bottom Left exits out of the Organization Menu **Middle is the selection of organizing the units/general into groups. ***As indicated in the screenshot top right, certain units cannot be moved to different groups. ***Organizing them into groups are strictly to move them together to a different territory or select them to stay within a certain territory to defend. ***Groups cannot be organized with units that are not in the same location. For instance, you have two groups of 5 people. If group 1 moves south, you can disband group 2 (You can disband either group, but let's make this simple for now), none the members from the disbanded group can join group 1. **Right side (Top to bottom, left to right) ***Top right (Not shown from photos on the right) is available currency. Switching unit types and/or replenishing unit(s) requires a cost. ***First Tab: This menu displays the general (Top), units he/she has and how many they are (Middle), type of formation (Bottom left), Movement type (Right): Manual or Auto by AI), and what objects they attack and what not attack when attacking and defending (Bottom right). Players have full authority in selecting what they want. ***'2nd Tab: Commander Ability '(click image to right to enlarge): ****① Commander name and unit type (such as knight). ****② Title. A character may acquire new titles over the course of the game and be able to change it, presumably with different stat bonuses and special skills. ****③ This general's special skill and its element. It can be activated in-battle as long as the sp gauge has filled sufficiently. It probably changes according to title. ****④ Attack: This commander's default attack in battle and its element. Usually depends on the character's class and equipped weapon. ****⑤ Equipment: You can only give the commander one piece of equipment like in Himegari Dungeon Meister, it can be a weapon or a shield or something else, but not all of them at the same time. It may be noted that not all characters can equip everything. To the right is the equipment's element. ****⑥ HP. Self-explanatory. If the commander's HP reaches zero, that entire unit is considered routed even if troops remain, and cannot be re-deployed for the rest of that battle. Because of this the player must take care to make an unit retreat if the commander's HP (green bar in battle) is low, even if troop HP (blue bar in battle) is in very good condition. 'The commander's HP fully heals at the end of each battle, and additionally will slowly heal during battle while not deployed. ****⑦ Character portrait, level, and the EXP bar displaying progress until next level (in example it's empty; progress bar color is blue) are all self-explanatory. The colored gauge to the left of the general is loyalty. The effect of loyalty is unknown, perhaps affects probability to defect or revolt (if such a mechanism exists), possibly required for events. The unit section of this wiki explain what modifies it. ****⑧ From top to bottom, physical attack, physical defense and physical attack rate. Attack rate represents the no. of hits the commander can land per unit time when using physical attacks. '''This can be different from the attack rate of the unit type under the commander's control and the general and the army will land their own attacks seperately on target(s) in a given timeframe. ' ****⑨ From top to bottom, magical attack, magical defense and magical attack rate. Attack rate represents the no. of hits the commander can land per unit time when using magic. 'This can be different from the attack rate of the unit type under the commander's control and the general and the army will land their own attacks seperately on target(s) in a given timeframe. ' ****⑩ From top to bottom: '''Defense element, decides what types of attacks the commander will resist and what attacks will s/he be vulnerable to. Movement type decides which terrains can be travelled across at full speed, or at lower speed, or be impassable. In most cases it'll be "surface", meaning normal walking units. It can also be "flight" or "swim" etc. Size '''corresponds to how large the commander is (M is normal, SS is for the magic dolls)... Unsure about the effects. '''Range represents range of attacks. For melee fighters it'll be 1, more for those with higher range. Movement indicates default travelling speed of the unit (can be modified by terrain, when engaged in combat, by equipable items, special skills, and their army). Control (leadership) represents how many troops of a given unit type can the general command (max is 9).' Upkeep Unconfirmed, please confirm or fix this' represents amount of gold spent to maintain that commander. Soldiers have the same stat and it is comfirmed to be their one time cost in gold to recruit them. The protagonist costs nothing. Politics indicates how adept is a commander at governing a territory (different territories can each be assigned a governor and that locations productivity may increase according to this stat). Loyalty is the same as the colored gauge in ⑦ ****⑪ Displays skills of the commander in battle. Commander and the unit type and items of this commander have their own different skillsets, all of which apply in battle at the same time. ****⑫ Formations available to this commander. Generally depends on unit type. Typically they're just mobile formation, attack formation and defensive formation. ***Third Photo on the right (Top to bottom, left to right): Lists the type and number of units that is associated with the general. Right of that is replenish 1 unit, replenish all units, and disband all units. It also lists the type of attack and its element. Below lists their HP, physical attack stats, magical attack stats, others, and skills. The unique stat for these units at the bottom of the middle column is the amount of food each individual unit consumes each turn. Units that are not attached to any general consume no food. The stats, by default, are shown as a group (Total of 8 or 9 units). The button at the middle near the bottom will let the player see the individual stat per unit. *移動 Movement -This is where the player determines which units to move to the next Territory based on how they organized it. This may be attacking, or moving an existing unit in a controlled territory for defense purposes. **Don't leave your capital undefended. It is automatically game over if you do. Bottom right buttons started from top to bottom: *討伐 - This menu initiates battles that are started through quests *週終了 - Week End / End turn Controlled Territory *Clicking on each controlled territory (Town Map): Upgrading town, interact with NPC's and taking Quests (Obtained in the castle and when Mediation Office of Berumon is built) *Right side buttons from top to button: Construction, Extension or Repair, Dismantling, Return to the world map. *Left Menu: Lists the leader of the territory and the location. The values are explained in the buildings section. **In most territories you can change the leader by clicking on the button right of the leader's name. Battle Combat Ready: Battle Page: Start clock wise from top left corner *Map - Top Left - Self explanatory. *Timer (Green number at the middle top): Duration of the battle. Most of the time, if the timer runs out, it means the defending side will be victorious. *編成 - Organize your units: Please refer to above for detailed explanation. *勝利条件 - Victory Conditions: If you are unsure which side you are supposed to be for whatever reason, just look at the side Riseru is standing on. Top is attack side; bottom is defend side. *The circle on top of the general lists the available points that can be used by them. Each General can only have one special ability at any given time. It has a max value of 100. This also applies for enemy side as well. Next to the circle is list of squad in the battle range from 1 - 10. *Special ability and their respective cost are right above each general. Once the bar reaches full, it will light up from blue to slightly orange. *Character Bar: Shows General Hp (Green), Troop Hp (Blue), and Lvl. Under it shows formation and control type. Controls Esc: Escape Exit F1: Screen Capture F5/A,F6/S,F7/D: Change for formation of Army #1, 2, or 3 from attack(style: Sword, Range, Siege), defense, movement. Shift+left click: move to target area without changing face direction Ctrl: Fast Skip text/dialogue Space: Pause Battle (Orders are issuable while the game is paused) Page Up & Down: Select Army 1, 2, 3 UP Down Left Right: Moving in world and battle map Left click on special ability button above character once meter in lower left is full enough or when the bar turns into a visible color - Use special ability Right click and drag - select multiple units at the same time